You Can't Put a Mask On Love
by myfirstkiss
Summary: Pansy hesitated, "I want you Draco Malfoy, and I always have."


**I don't plan on taking this story any further. I'm writing it for my own amusement. **

**This didn't turn out as good as I had planned, I felt stuck at the beginning. Reviews are always welcome.**

**I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Pansy quietly stumbled out of bed, it was late and she knew everyone was sleeping. Well besides Draco Malfoy of course. With his platinum blonde hair, that she was dieing to run her fingers though. And his green eyes, which she loved, she couldn't stand not seeing him.

But tonight, Pansy had a plan. It was a rather odd plan, one that would make her die of embarrassment if anyone besides Draco would see. She tip toed over to her trunk digging quietly through it, taking almost everything out. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. A black lace bra with matching panties.

_I'm crazy,_ she thought, quietly slipping off her clothes hoping not to wake anyone, and putting on the bra and panties. A slight chill ran down her spine as she stepped down the brick stairs leading to the common room.

Pansy took one last deep breath as she peered around the corner into the warm common room. There Draco was sitting on the velvet green couch staring into the fire. Pansy could tell he knew she was there from the small smile that spread across his face.

She slowly walked over to him, kneeling beside him on the couch. He kept his eyes on the glowing orange fire, but she could see the same smile that was still on his face. She slowly brought her hand up to his lips, tracing the smile.

"Well hello there," Draco finally turning to face her said, his eyes slowly widened as he caught a glimpse of what she was wearing.

Pansy tried to hide a small laugh as she tilted his chin back up to her eyes, and he knew exactly what to do. He slowly leaned in giving her a tender kiss, which soon grew into a hard passionate one. Pansy felt her insides melt has Draco began exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She felt his hands all over her hair, and slowly slide down her back. They stopped right where the clasps on the black lace bra were.

As he slowly unclipped the bra he moved his mouth down toward her neck, sucking hard on her soft skin. She let a small moan escape her lips, as her bra fell to the ground.

Draco backed away taking in her massive breasts.

"You can touch them, if you want," Pansy looked at him.

"I know what I can do." Draco practically yelled, looking confused he continued to stare at her chest.

She leaned in cupping his face with her hand. "Don't worry, everyone's asleep, no need to put on an act," she whispered into his ear, leaving a soft kiss.

He let his hand drift from her waist up to her perky breast, and slowly cupped it. Then their mouths both quickly met.

Getting back into the moment Pansy felt her hands reach down to the bottom of Draco's shirt as his hands explored her chest and their mouths never left. Both breathing heavily he pulled the shirt from his shoulders and carefully leaned her back on the couch so he was on top.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked between kissing.

Draco and Pansy had made-out before, but nothing ever went this far. Pansy hesitated, "I want you Draco Malfoy, and I always have."

Draco let that small smile play across his face again, as he began kissing her chest and fingering the black lace of her panties.

She felt her back tense as he finally slipped his hand inside her panties, and his two fingers were inside of her. She let out a soft moan as her nails dug deep into Draco's back, she felt his hard erection push into her leg. As her hand slowly moved down to his zipper, they began kissing again. She unzipped his pants, and then felt her hand rubbing up and down fast and faster on his package, she heard a groan escape his mouth as he backed away.

He slid his and her pants down and kicked them off the couch. Draco looked deeply into Pansy's eyes. "I'm ready," Pansy gulped as he positioned himself over her opening.

At first Draco slowly dug into her, but once he felt the grove it became faster and faster. Pansy wanted to scream, it hurt so bad but at the same time it was amazing.

She loved the skin on skin contact, and the way their naked bodies moved together as one. "Faster," Pansy's voice felt foreign to her as she yelled again, "faster!"

It was over all to soon as she felt Draco's hot juices flood through her.

Both of their breathing was extremely heavy as they both tried to calm down. He looked into her eyes once more, cupping her small face with his hand, "I love you Pansy Parkinson."


End file.
